Question: $\dfrac{3}{12} + \dfrac{8}{3} = {?}$
Solution: $ = {\dfrac{3 \times 1}{12 \times 1}} + {\dfrac{8 \times 4}{3 \times 4}} $ $ = {\dfrac{3}{12}} + {\dfrac{32}{12}} $ $ = \dfrac{{3} + {32}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{35}{12}$